1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing a plurality of servers that execute the same user applications to provide a service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software, Adaptive Service Control Center (ASCC), (registered trademark) has been developed for autonomously adjusting a performance of an information processing system according to service load. Reference may be had to, for example, “Adaptive Services Control Center ASCC”, [retrieved on Dec. 6, 2005], Internet <URL: http://www.fujitsu-siemens.com/products/software/management/quality_of_service/ascc.html>). The ASCC automatically increases or decreases, according to service load, the number of servers that execute user applications for providing the service to thereby maintain the service level even when the load increases.
However, the ASCC cannot set logical resources necessary for user applications to provide a service, which limits the applicability of the user applications. In other words, because the ASCC is not capable of setting of a network and a storage and release of the setting upon adding or reducing a server, there is a limit in user applications that can be applied to provide a service.